


We Can Just Dance to This

by hermionemonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Adrienette, Rated M for mild sexual content, mentions of nudity, post reveal post relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/pseuds/hermionemonica
Summary: Young ambition, say we go slow, but we never do...“Troye Sivan?” Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Someone's feeling a bit bold tonight, huh?”Adrien smiled. “Under the kitchen light,” he sang along, bringing his face closer to hers, “you still look like dynamite, and I wanna end up on you...”Marinette shoved him playfully with her shoulder. Laughing a little, Adrien slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he swayed them to the music. “Don’t need no place to go, just put on the radio, you know what I wanna do...”And then without warning, he had grabbed her waist and twirled her around, and ignoring Marinette's scream of “SOAPY HANDS!” he had pulled her into dancing with him.We can just dance to this, don't take much to start meWe can just dance to this, push up on my body, yeah
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	We Can Just Dance to This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumChickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts).



“I thought you were going to wait for me in bed?”  Marinette raised an eyebrow at her husband, who was leaning against the door frame in that effortlessly attractive manner of his. Even in his pyjamas, he could look so sexy with just the raise of a brow.  _ So unfair.  _

“I guess I couldn't wait.” Adrien made his steps towards the sink, where she was doing the dishes. 

“What do you have in mind, mon chaton?” Marinette's voice lingered on the fine line between teasing and seductive. Adrien eyed the way her hips swayed slightly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 

“A dance.” 

“A dance?” Marinette repeated incredulously. 

“Yes. And I,” Adrien smirked while scrolling through his playlist on his phone, “happen to have just the perfect song for us, m' lady.” 

Right on cue, the song started to play from the Bluetooth speakers in the drawing-room. As the music floated into the kitchen, Adrien watched with delight as Marinette's face slowly morphed into an expression of recognition. 

_ Young ambition, say we go slow, but we never do...  _

“Troye Sivan?” Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Someone's feeling a bit bold tonight, huh?” 

Adrien smiled. “Under the kitchen light,” he sang along, bringing his face closer to hers, “you still look like dynamite, and I wanna end up on you...” 

Marinette shoved him playfully with her shoulder. Laughing a little, Adrien slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he swayed them to the music. “Don’t need no place to go, just put on the radio, you know what I wanna do...” 

And then without warning, he had grabbed her waist and twirled her around, and ignoring Marinette's scream of “SOAPY HANDS!” he had pulled her into dancing with him. 

_ We can just dance to this, don't take much to start me  _

_ We can just dance to this, push up on my body, yeah  _

“Adrien!” Marinette laughed and put her arms on Adrien's shoulders, taking care not to touch him with her hands. “I really do need to finish the dishes, you know?” 

“They can wait.” He pulled her closer and nuzzled her cheek, before pressing a kiss there. 

“So can you.” 

At that, Adrien leaned back slightly to look at her. His eyebrows were raised in a comically amused expression. 

“What did you just say?” 

“I said,” Marinette was trying hard not to burst into giggles, “that you can wait.” 

“Tut-tut.” Something in his eyes changed, and all of a sudden, Marinette could not breathe. “I see you don't know me at all, m' lady.” 

“Wha-" She was cut off mid-sentence as Adrien lunged in to trap her lips in a passionate kiss. 

It was very effective, because within a few seconds, Marinette had forgotten all about her soapy hands, as she wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck and entwined her fingers in his hair. 

When they broke off, she was extremely breathless, and a little embarrassed. “Sorry,” she grimaced a second later. “I think I got some soap on you.” 

Adrien smirked. Taking one of her hands into his, he placed her palm against his chest. “Are you apologising for getting your hands on me, m' lady? Because you know I'd never mind that.” 

Marinette closed her eyes and smiled against his lips as he leaned down for another kiss. 

“Where are the kwamis?” She asked after they broke away. 

“Either asleep or hiding.” Adrien played with the few strands of hair hanging loosely at her neck, his fingers ghosting over her skin. “Probably hiding.” 

Marinette couldn’t help the smirk creeping onto her lips as her mind started whispering wicked ideas to her. Grabbing her husband by the collar, she yanked him down. She looked straight into his eyes as she said, “I think the dishes can wait.” 

Adrien's eyes widened in surprise. Slowly, the look in them changed to something dark as the implication dawned upon him. With a smug smile, she stood up on her tiptoes so that her mouth was right next to his ear. 

“I don't wanna sleep tonight-night-night-night-night-night,” she breathed in his ear, “I just wanna take that ride.” 

When she leaned away, there was an expression on Adrien's face that was so intimidating, and also so, so sexy. A shiver ran down her spine at the way he eyed her lips before swooping down in one hungry, passionate kiss that made her legs turn into jelly. Luckily for her though, Adrien had got her. He picked her up in his arms princess-style, and carried her into their bedroom, never once breaking the kiss. 

When Marinette opened her eyes early the next morning, she felt a familiar ache course through her body that made her feel so warm, so good. She was naked underneath the sheets, which was expected. But she was also all by herself on the bed, which was unexpected. 

Faint music floated into the room, and her lips curved in a smile as she recognized the source of it. Slowly, she got off the bed, wrapped the bed sheet around herself just to cover her modesty, and sauntered towards the other room. 

Sure enough, there he sat, playing on the piano. As naked as the day he was born. The early morning sunrays gleamed off his golden mess of hair, making them almost shimmer as he swayed his head to the music. Her eyes skimmed over his toned back muscles to where his ass disappeared into the seat cushion. It was such a beautiful sight that she had to take a moment before she could disturb him. 

“Hey there, handsome." 

Adrien turned around in his seat to look at his wife, his beautiful, almost naked wife, propped lazily against the door frame. 

“Hey yourself, gorgeous.” His face relaxed into a wide grin. “Sleep well last night?” 

“Oh, I don't quite remember about that part.” Her hips swayed as she took slow steps towards him. “But I do remember the part before the sleep.” Pressing a kiss to his temple, she went on, “And it was so good.” 

Adrien grabbed her free hand and pressed a kiss on her palm, and then on her knuckles. “Is that so?” 

In reply, she walked behind him, draping her arm around him, and leaned down to rest her cheek against the top of his head. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

Adrien leaned back into her slightly. “I love you too. So much.” 

“Play something for me, won't you Chaton?” 

“Sure. But I want you to take a seat for it.” 

Marinette laughed softly as she walked back to sit down on the seat beside him. Just as she was about to sit, though, he spoke up. “Not there.” 

She turned towards him with a questioning look. In reply, he gave her a smirk and patted the top of his bare thighs. 

_ Oh.  _

Marinette blushed a little as she stood back up. 

“I think you are a little overdressed.” 

Her head snapped up towards him. 

“Maybe lose the sheet?” He suggested with a smirk. 

The blush on her cheeks darkened as she stared at him in disbelief. He kept his eyes down as he gently tugged at the sheet. 

_ That damn cat. Such a cocky bastard. _ Marinette knew that he was very well aware of what he was suggesting, and what that would eventually lead to. 

“Are you sure about that?” Marinette asked with a raised brow. 

“Mm-hm.” 

_ Oh well, it was Saturday anyway. Maybe she would just let the kitty play his little game.  _

With a deep breath, Marinette let the sheet drop to her feet. 

Adrien’s gaze travelled upwards from her feet, skimming over her body until she met her eye. 

“You are so beautiful, Mari.” 

Marinette smiled as she let Adrien guide her to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She blushed, she would never get used to it. Cupping his face in both hands, she leaned back to meet his eye. 

“Serenade me with your music, my love.” 


End file.
